This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to antennas in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Devices such as these are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices are also often provided with sensors and other electronic components.
It can be difficult to incorporate antennas, sensors, and other electrical components successfully into an electronic device. Some electronic devices are manufactured with small form factors, so space for components is limited. In many electronic devices, the presence of conductive structures can influence the performance of electronic components, further restricting potential mounting arrangements for components such as wireless communications devices and sensors.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to incorporate components in electronic devices.